


I've Seen Better Days

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Assassination Classroom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gaming, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Reincarnation, get ready for NAGIBOWL, headcanons, you've heard of dekubowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Series of oneshots from different kinds of fandoms, more tags will be added the more chapters that are postedMight take requests1: Ace Attorney2: AssClass x NGNL





	1. Bonds and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klavier gets into a fight. Kristoph isn't pleased with his idiocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Set: Around two years before the Gramarye trial. Later on it will be sometime after the trial. Then around the time after Kris' arrest.
> 
> Relationships: Klavier Gavin/Kristoph Gavin - Family, (Mentioned) Klavier Gavin/Apollo Justice - Slightly Romantic, Kristoph Gavin/Apollo Justice - Complicated

( Alternative: Blonds and Bruises)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seriously brother, you're already fifteen. You're smart enough to know that those idiots are just jealous of your achievements." Kristoph ranted as he patched his sibling up.

Klavier stayed silent, watching him wrap up his arm that had a nasty scrape.

"They said bad things about you, bruder."

The older of the two stopped, sighing and shook his head, kneeling down to attend to one of the cuts on Klavier's legs. "Klavier, why would you-"

"They said you were a bad lawyer! A cold bruder!" He didn't know why tears were forming but it didn't stop him as his accent slightly thickened, "But that's not true! You would never use forged evidence! You love me!"

His outburst stunned the tall blond, looking up at the soon-to-be famous rockstar and prosecutor. Klavier took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling down, looking down at his kneeling brother.

"Right...?"

Kris looked down, fixing his glasses before standing up slightly enough to meet his brother's gaze.

His icy blue eyes seemed to thaw out, melting as he gazed into his brother's own sapphire orbs.

"Klavier. Don't you ever doubt that I love you, okay? And I'll never forge evidence. After all, both of us are going to find the truth." He spoke softly, running his hand through the short blond hair of the teen, kissing Klav's forehead.

Klavier shivered, letting the tears streamed down as he gripped onto his brother's lapels, the elder of the two bringing him into his chest.

"Ich leibe dich, bruder Klav."

Ÿ̤Ë̤Ä̤R̤̈S̤̈ L̤̈Ä̤T̤̈Ë̤R̤̈

"How things have surely changed."

Kris looked away from his papers, glancing around the office, humming as he saw his prodigy thoroughly getting teased by a familiar blond.

He smiled softly before walking into his office, entering in and sitting on the comfy chair behind his desk, working on one of his cases as he heard the door open.

"Ah, bruder! You didn't tell me you had a new intern." Kristoph looked up with an amused smile plastered on his face.

"He's actually going to be my prodigy, Klavier, so I advise not to flirt with him for now, he's studying for the Bar Exam." The smile on his face slightly widened when he saw his brother splutter, blushing slightly as he murmured something in German.

"N-nein! I was just teasing him!" Klavker tried to reason, gaining a chuckle as Kris went back to work, "We all know you only tease the one's you have taken an interest in, bruder."

"A-ach, Kris-" Before he could say anything else, Apollo entered in, slightly glaring at Klavier who was in the way before continuing his path to his boss, setting down some folders.

"Here are the rest of the papers, Mr. Gavin. Is there anything else you need, sir?" Apollo smiled, chest slightly puffing out, somewhat proud of the work he had gotten done swiftly.

Kristoph ignored his brother - who was blushing slightly from the brunette's cute actions - and nodded in thanks, "If you don't mind, why don't you escort my brother out of my office and get him a drink, as much as I would like to have a chat with him I am a bit busy."

Apollo nodded, his expression turning into a deadpan, turning around and giving Klavier a silent glare before huffing and walking out, begrudgingly grabbing the prosecutor prodigy and dragged the blonde with him.

Once the brunette was gone Kristoph sighed and pressed his glasses up to his nose when it slided off slightly.

 _'Apollo is a good kid'_ The defense attorney looked at the work his soon to be prodigy has done, smiling slightly as pride swelled in his chest only to be stomped down by the familiar overwhelming feeling of guilt.

 _'Why am I feeling this way? Phoenix Wright was a corrupt attorney, he has to be.'_ The blonde put down the files as he rubbed his head, trying to ignore the way it throbbed as it was getting harder to b r e a t h.

 _'But then...Why does Apollo think of him as an idol? What did he see in him? He's just an attorney that helps murderers and law breakers off the hook, he does it all for the money...Right...?'_ He gritted his teeth as the guilt never went away, in fact it grew stronger, he needed to know why it wasn't going a w a y. Why w o n ' t i t g o ? His head was filled with thoughts as he tried to make sense of all of it.

Suddenly, he stiffened as he realized why the guilt won't go away. He was reminded of what happened two years ago, what he saw when he met his young protege and what happened in the god forsaken cell.

Maybe that's why he didn't want Phoenix to be disbarred. Maybe that's why he felt like he wanted to beg for Klavier's forgiveness. Maybe that's why he hates it when he sees Apollo smile now, because it was all fake trying to hide that fact that he was n o t _fine_ and he was the reason for that.

He thought he was doing the world good, he thought that the best way to take down the flaming bird was to fight it with it's own fire.

He was wrong. He did fight it with fire, but not it's own. He fought it with a flame fuelled with nothing but false assumptions and twisted truths.

He killed Phoenix the wrong way. He's going to rise back from the ashes, he'll know it was him. He's going to come back and take h i m.

 _'Oh god. I'm an idiot. A stupid fucking idiot. Good job Kristoph, you made a mistake.'_ Kris grabbed his head, fighting the urge to scream as his eyes b u r n e d. His vision was beginning to blur as he choked slightly to stop the screams and cries of utter shame from escaping.

 _'I believed in mere_ ** _rumors._** _I didn't have an open mind. I didn't even decide to get to know him. All the evidence wasn't even c o n c l u s i v e.'_ And wasn't that the most funny part in this whole mess?

 _Evidence is_ **_everything._ **

He laughed softly as he let the tears fall, coughing slightly but the laughter never stopped, it grew louder as he cackled loudly.

_'Ha...Ha...Forgive me, bruder.'_

**"Looks like they turned out to be right after all."**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You have a visitor."

Kristoph didn't look up, he doesn't want to see the look of disappointment and betrayal from his brother-

"Mr. Gavin?"

His head shot up as his facade cracked, looking at his former prodigy in shock before blinking and calmed down, his true emotions sinking back deep in him.

"Ah, Justice. I didn't expect you'd ever visit me."

"You're not Mr. Gavin." He stopped, his eyes locking into the younger's dark chesnut orbs that seemed to glow a soft red.

"Pardon?" He asked as he tilted his head and _smiled._ "I'm not sure what you mean-"

"Stop acting, **Kristoph.** Why did you do this...?"

Silence.

They stared at each other for a while, c o l d blue eyes clashing with a b u r n i n g crimson.

"And why would you want to know?" He glanced away, mumbling softly as his walls were slowly being climbed up, he shouldn't have let him in, now he knows how to see through his once perfect facade that even had his brother fooled.

It even fooled him.

"Because Klavier wants to know. I know he does, he just doesn't want to say it." Kris huffed as he dared glance back, unable to look away anymore as the red hue overtook his eyes.

"Oh? I know my brother, Justice. If he wanted to ask something he would be here." It seems this time it was the brunette who huffed, looking away for a second.

And suddenly, that crimon gaze was on him again, boring into his soul. His cold, broken and guilt-filled soul.

"That's the thing Kristoph. You know him. You know all about him because he trusts you, he **loves** you."

The blonde stiffened only just for a bit but he knows those eyes caught it, always watching his every move and it sends him on edge.

"And what does that have to do with his question?"

Kristoph doesn't know why Apollo took his time to reply, watching his every move until he realized the red hue was slowly fading.

But those dark chestnut eyes seemed to bore into him just the same.

"Klavier doesn't know you anymore, he doesn't know what were lies and what were truths. So he wanted to ask if what you said was actually true back then nine years ago."

Kristoph looks down and doesn't speak, he knows those eyes were watching him, he knows Apollo was waiting for his answer.

"Before I answer his question, I want to ask him one as well." He looked up, seeing the way anger seemed to flash slightly in the brunette eyes but he nodded nonetheless.

"Ask him if he stills remember what I told him nine years ago, if he does then tell him it hasn't changed."

He can see the way his ex-prodigy weigh his options, sighing softly.

"Then can I ask you a question?" Kris felt like he already knew what he was going to ask.

"Only if I can ask one from you as well." The younger of the two nodded and breathed in heavily.

"Why did you frame Mr. Wright and killed Zak Gramarye?"

"Like I said, Justice. I hated Phoenix for stealing my client with a game of poker-"

 **B A N G.** He stopped, flinching slightly as Apollo banged on the bars, gripping them tightly as he eyes were tearing up.

**"Why the fuck are you lying? Why do you keep on lying?! I thought you said you'd never lie to me!"**

Silence. The only sound was Apollo's heavy breaths with Kristoph's own calm breathing.

"Apollo."

"What do you see in, Phoenix? Why do you worship him? What did he do to make you look at him like that when you never even m e t?"

And somehow it all clicked together as the last piece of the puzzle was finally found.

Apollo staggered back as he coughed slightly, his voice slightly raspy, "Because he strives for the truth. He doesn't stop until he manages to show it...What do you see in him?"

Kris clicked his tongue as he looked away, "Phoenix Wright? Striving for the truth? All I saw was a rookie who grasped at straws to get his friends off the hook, desperate enough to call an animal to the stand, it wouldn't surprise me if he used forged evidence."

"And yet he never got caught using any, you had to resort to your own methods."

Who knew that hearing silence could make you feel so n o i s y?

Kristoph was trying not to look around in bewilderment as he tried to find out where that rapid banging was coming from, why Apollo wasn't reacting, that is until he realized as he saw his former prodigy grit his teeth.

The banging was his heart and it was beating like a drumroll of e x c i t e m e n t and...

 _'Look how much you've grown Apollo. Now I'm the one that's getting_ **_scared_ ** _.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:
> 
> *Kris is actually a nice guy, he's just not used to being mellow with anyone other than his brother and even then he won't show it unless alone.
> 
> *Klav loves his brother and idolizes him even if he barely gets affection from him.
> 
> *Klav is a bit touch starved.
> 
> *Kris' opinion on attorneys, mostly Phoenix Wright, got corrupted because of other attorneys, the ones that did it for money etc. (Reason why he wanted Phoenix disbarred, he thought that he used forged evidence. I mean, if you look at it outside Phoenix's view it kind of makes sense. I mean, no sane person would call a parrot to the witness stand.)
> 
> *Apollo and Klavier first met each other in Gavin Law Offices, though they kind of forget about it. (Or don't really mention it.)
> 
> *Apollo was actually with Kristoph already when he was fifteen, helping with his school funds and being a professional but kind of doting dad.
> 
> *Kris missed taking care of Klav despite saying he was an annoyance so he secretly takes care of Apollo like a son.
> 
> *Apollo's eyes glow a soft red whenever he tries perceiving but the longer he uses it the stronger it glows.
> 
> *The reason for Kristoph's black psyche-locks is because he doesn't want to accept the true reason he gave Phoenix forged evidence and killed Zak Gramarye/Shadi Enigmar/Smith
> 
> *Kristoph is the closest thing as a father figure to Apollo


	2. Deadly Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tet finds Nagisa playing games to relax and soon hears his wish, the God decides that maybe he can help with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Set: In Nagisa's World, it's where they're all in high school. In Disboard, around the time where Sora and Shiro have recruited Jibril.
> 
> Relationships: Tet/Nagisa Shiota - Slightly Romantic bitch who am I kidding this is my new crossover OTP--
> 
> Tet/Nagisa Shiota - Romantic will probably be in the Part 2 of this

(Alternative Title: No Game No Assassins No Life)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tet chuckled as he watched the world of Disboard, the world became so beautiful after the War. He looked down in his hands and he felt his smile drop slowly, fiddling with the familiar King piece in his hand. What was it like to have someone be beside you? To keep you company? A friend? Blank is a friend but they are also a rival, and rivals only keep you company in battles, either fighting with or against you. It was usually the latter though.

Before his thoughts could dwell a bit longer he felt a strange pull, not anywhere around the Disboard, but from Earth. However, it wasn't the Earth Blank was from, this intrigued the True God, never before had he felt himself be pulled towards something from another world, other than Blank's World that is.

He rose up, getting a little giddy as he flew and closed his eyes, going where the pull felt strongest. His interest spiked as he gazed through the screen, seeing a teenage boy in a dark room, books and gaming consoles around his bed, smiling softly as he played on his DS, his blue locks draping across his face, the light of the phone illuminating his soft pale cheeks and azure eyes twinkling with glee as he let out a soft giggle. If it weren't for the fact the shirt he was wearing was too big that it slightly showed his chest (*cough* and his nipple *cough*) and the boxers that were barely seen under said shirt, Tet would've thought he was a girl.

The God felt heat rush into his cheeks from the realization of checking the teen out, he was snapped back into reality when he heard an excited yell, the colorful God watched as the boy celebrated for leveling up his Pokemon, smiling softly, though he soon frowned and huffed.

"Man, why can't they make a more domestic Pokemon game? Pokemon battles are nice and all but is it so hard to make a game where you're a caretaker? I don't like hurting anyone anymore." Nagisa mumbled, gazing down at his console and placed it down, rubbing his head. "Are there any good games where you can just enjoy playing it without battling or killing anymore?" Of course, the teen knew no one would answer so he grabbed a textbook and started studying.

Tet was excited, here was a gamer that played games just for fun! Maybe, they'd want to join the world of Disboard. The God shook his head, he had all the time in the world, he'll still have to wait and see. Not that he didn't mind having to check on the feminine boy again and again, quite the opposite actually. He flew back, his grin never leaving his face.

Looks like he's found another one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagisa adjusted his shirt as he stretched, glancing to the side, seeing his phone and shuffled slightly, grabbing it he went to the messaging app, tapping the familiar group chat icon. Nobody was online. He sighed softly as he checked the time, it was around nine o' clock, meaning everyone would either be busy or already sleeping.

Ever since they all split up it was getting harder to stay and communicate, it got to the point where barely anyone was talking anymore, of course this was normal but it still made his heart burn. They were like a family to him after all, a goddamn better one than his real one to be honest.

He contemplated on going to school tomorrow, his school wasn't that strict with absences and they usually allow students sometimes to be absent to calm down from all the stress, of course they'll be getting extra lessons the day they come back but it was effective.

"Maybe a day off would be nice." Nagisa smiled softly as he realized his eyes stopped in front of a picture frame while he was lost in thought, he picked it up and brushed his fingers against it, feeling those beady eyes stare back at him with a sense of joy as if it knew what the boy was thinking. "Relaxing with Korosensei seems like a great idea."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bluenette began his trek up the mountain the next day after informing the school of his situation, he felt his shoulders relax as he breathed in the fresh nature, he was still alert but being in familiar territory filled him with ease. He grinned when he saw the rundown building, walking inside, avoiding the more creaky floorboards out of habit.

He opened the door to the classroom and made his way to his desk, he never knew why he always felt safe in a rundown building of all things but this place became his second home, it was filled to the brim with memories, the good, bad and bittersweet but memories nonetheless.

How he missed those days but he knew if his teacher was still here he'd be lightly scolding him to continue walking forward. Nagisa pulled out his laptop and hummed, connecting to the wifi they added in after buying the mountain. This is where he usually played whenever it was the more competitive games, it reminded him of the times when bloodlust filled the room, the sounds of bullets and the swishing of knives from the game made him go back.

This place was also considered a safe zone, due to it being private property and filled with traps the class didn't clear out since it would help up security, any agents couldn't reach them there, seeing as they had some sense of privacy. Then again, he found one observing him from a tree near the balcony of his apartment so he didn't know where the line was.

He smiled when it declared his team was the winner, typing in a good game for everyone to see as he took a break, sipping on a vanilla milkshake his friend, Karma, once recommended when he heard about where his school was. The redhead told him about the nearby cafe that sold good drinks all the while with a lot of teasing here and there.

A notification popped up, an email to be more precise, he tilted his head, growing a bit tense as he narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be from the school, everything was already sorted out and they would usually just call from his phone than an email. His mother doesn't even know how to send an email via internet and his classmates, while knowing his email, only texted or called him.

He pulled out his phone, "Ne, Ritsu do you think you can help me for a sec?" As soon as he finished the familiar A.I. came up on his screen, cheery as ever, "Sure? What's the problem, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa smiled, happy he could count on someone, "Can you check what's inside the email? I don't want it to be a virus."

Ritsu saluted and quickly grew serious, the screen replacing with a loading screen for a second before it became full and the A.I. returned with a soft smile. "I've checked it and don't worry Nagisa-kun, it's just someone who wants to play a game with you, I didn't sense any viruses on the link they gave nor in the email."

With a relieved smile, Nagisa thanked his friend as they went back to the internet, he sighed in relief and gazed at the email, "Better not make them wait then." He clicked on the icon resembling an envelope and clicked the new email.

**From: God_of_Play**

**To: Azure-Dagger**

**Subject: Gaming**

**Hi there! Wanna play some classic chess with me? The link will lead you to the game. :)**

**www.disboard-the-boardtop-world.info**

The link seemed innocent enough, the name of the chess game was kind of cute too, he was a bit rusty with his chess but he was okay with not winning anyway, after all he just wants to have some good old fun. So with a click, the game began.

Somehow, they made it into a stalemate, there was a chatbox and whoever they were playing with was such a tease in a nice way, reminded him of a more tame Karma if that made sense. After the notification saying it was a draw popped up and the game disappeared a new email popped in.

**From: God_of_Play**

**To: Azure-Dagger**

**Subject: Gaming**

**That was a good game! I enjoyed playing with you, most people get salty when they lose or tie so it's a bit nice to know there's still some who just enjoy a good game. :D**

That was the start of a rather unique bond between the two.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**6:30 a.m.**

**God_of_Play: Morning Azure! :D**

**God_of_Play: Oi Azuuuuure**

**God_of_Play: You have school**

**God_of_Play: Wake up**

_**God_of_Play sent a video.** _

**Azure-Dagger: Ik up**

**Azure-Dagger: Holf on-**

**6:42 a.m.**

**Azure-Dagger: Tbh i don't need an alarm clock anymore with you fricking vibrating my cheek**

**God_of_Play: wait wh**

**Azure-Dagger: Myphone'salwaysonvibrateyouprick**

**God_of_Play: O h oki thnx for clearing that up**

**Azure-Dagger: No prick dick**

**Azure-Dagger: f U ck-**

**God_of_Play: *wH eEZ e***

**Azure-Dagger:** _**anyways** _

**Azure-Dagger: gtg 2 school now ttyl**

**God_of_Play: mmk, actually how about we play some chess again, we've only played it like-**

**God_of_Play: just o n c e-**

**Azure-Dagger: K be back around 3 bye--**

Nagisa smiled as he continued to walk, he had a feeling this day was going to be great.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

He takes that back. This day was not a good day at all, he's been hit by another episode, he felt tired and drained but he had a friend waiting for him and he'd be damned if he didn't keep his word.

Nagisa choked on his tears as he ran into what was once one of the many hideouts his teacher left behind, luckily nobody knew about him renovating this hideout except him since this was a nice place to relax and disconnect from the world for a while.

And that's all what he wanted to do right now. He opened up his laptop, taking in some shaky breaths only to cough when he remembered the texts, he was thanking whoever created texting so nobody saw him crying. He just wants to relax and unwind, he doesn't want to get hurt anymore, is that too much to ask?

Atleast his first wish wasn't, and it was granted in the form of an email. He didn't realize a shaky smile was plastered onto his face, as if his friend could see him even though he knew he couldn't. Without the hesitation he had before, he clicked the link.

As he continued playing, he felt himself calm down, the tears soon stopped but he was still left feeling so empty. He mindlessly sipped on his milkshake, smiling when it declared him as the winner, it was a long game, but it was a relaxing one.

**God_of_Play: :o**

**God_of_Play: This is my second time losing to someone in chess i think im getting rusty**

**Azure-Dagger: Nah I just know you P.**

**God_of_Play: So what took you so long? Did something happen? You okay?**

**Azure-Dagger: fine**

**God_of_Play: Azure, you know me and I know you, you always make short replies when shit happens.**

**Azure-Dagger: I just...I wanna go away from this world. Not like die don't worry. Like I just feel like I don't belong here.**

**God_of_Play: What makes you say that?**

**Azure-Dagger: I don't know it's one of those weird feelings where you just know something but you don't remember where you got that information.**

**God_of_Play: boi i can relate to that a lot but i usually don't dwell on it anymore**

**Azure-Dagger: How about you? Do you just want to leave this place and go somewhere that's more free?**

**God_of_Play: I already left Azure.**

**Azure-Dagger: w ha t**

**God_of_Play: I could take you here if you want, this place is awesome, everything is decided by games, there's no bloodshed nor robbery**

**Azure-Dagger: Are you serious?**

**God_of_Play: Please don't think im crazy**

**Azure-Dagger: Can you take me**

**God_of_Play: Sure**

**Azure-Dagger: Hold on there's a catch isn't there**

**God_of_Play: Yeah, to get you here you're kind of going to be reborn, meaning you can't go back there well I just never really tried if that could be possible.**

**Azure-Dagger: Eh sounds like a fair deal, can I just pack a few things I don't want to leave empty handed**

**God_of_Play: Okay**

**God_of_Play: You're taking this better than I expected**

**Azure-Dagger: I've seen weirder things.**

**God_of_Play: by the waaaaay**

**Azure-Dagger: There's another catch isn't there**

**God_of_Play: how do you feel about skydiving**

**Azure-Dagger: okayimgonnagopacknowyoubetternotbelyingaboutthatskydiveprickiwannafly**

**God_of_Play: lmao can't wait**

With that, Nagisa ran out with a grin on his face, his dull eyes seemingly lighting up as if the life was coming back but he wasn't worrying about that, he had some packing to do.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

At first, when he arrived in his apartment, he started hesitating, pondering if he really did want to leave. He glanced at the two huge books, a small sad smile plastering onto his healthy face. Then again, he was sure his friends would do fine without him.

With everything packed in his gym bag, he slung it on, he glanced at his laptop and saw the request to be somewhere isolated and sent a reply saying his room was isolated enough.

With that, his laptop was suddenly filled with static, he flinched as he gripped tighter on the strap as two hands shot out. "Man, it's nice to finally see you in person." A voice rang out, soon his face was out from the screen, his face sporting a happy frin, his two colorful eyes twinkling with playfulness.

"Hold on!" With that his room began to shake and Nagisa suddenly realized he was falling, he grinned, the familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins, he let out a joyful yell, laughing with his friend. He'd never felt so free until now.

"Okay, so I gotta inform you more about this world. Name's Tet by the way!" He turned, facing his friend who seemed to be falling with him but he knew better he can see the slight shift, he was just flying so he wasn't worried about falling to his death, one way or another his friend would do something.

"Shiota Nagisa!" He yelled through the wind, laughing as he watched him do a series of handmotions, "Welcome then! To Disboard! The world of games! I'm the God of Play and here are the ten pledges!"

As he listened to the ten rules he noticed the ground getting closer, he shifted his gym bag to his chest, not really wanting his stuff to break if he did just fall and survive somehow.

When he was an inch from the ground he felt himself stop. He let out a laugh of relief as he was set unto the ground softly, Tet stood over him, grinning as he held out a hand. Nagisa took it gratefully, checking his bag and sighing in relief at the sight of nonbroken things.

The bluenette hummed before turning to Tet who was smiling nervously, scratching his cheek, "So! Uh what do you think?" Nagisa blinked before looking around the colorful world, the light in his eyes seemed to brighten as he looked around in awe. "It's beautiful."

"This is your new home." Tet smiled softly, shaking his head as he coughed, "Anyway, I should get going-" He smiled hesitantly, flying a bit slower as he didn't want to leave his friend.

"W-wait!" And it seemed the feeling was mutual. The God stopped, Hope blooming inside his chest which he quickly distinguished, he shouldn't let them soar to high. "Yeah?" He tilted his head, his eyes gazing into the boys own sapphire orbs.

"You said this world functions through games right? I mean, I'm a decent gamer and I'm sure you want me to go out their and make a living or something but is it okay if I stay with you?" This came to a shock to Tet, his 'home' didn't really have anything.

"Uh, Nagisa. I don't even have a bed." He snorted, chuckling as he saw his friend raise a brow as he smiled in amusement. "Tet, Home is where there is good company. I've always been comfortable with you, maybe I should rephrase my question a bit. Is it okay if I go wherever you go? I don't really mind as long as I'm with you." The bluenette blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away nervously.

"Well, I guess having a roommate won't hurt." Tet grinned, loving the way the feminine boy's face lit up with pure giddy happiness. "But uh, we should probably go shopping since there's literally nothing."

Nagisa laughed softly, walking along the path, Tet walking beside him as he put on a cloak, this breeze getting a bit too chilly for him.

"No wonder you're so cranky in the mornings, you must've had a bad back. Why didn't you get a bed before I came anyway."

"Sh-shut it, I just forgot-"

"Pfft, you just never thought of getting one."

"I am dropping this conversation."

"And they call you the One True God-"

"I heard that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:
> 
> *Nagisa had a hard time going back to the 'normal' life so he coped with gaming. He usually plays the more passive games but likes the competitive ones as well.
> 
> *He's being monitored almost 24/7 as well as his other classmates, being trained to assassinate a mach 20 monster after all, he's bound to be seen as dangerous.
> 
> *The agents are shit at monitoring all of them though, I mean some still use their skills so they lose track of some of them quite often.
> 
> *Despite his skills were mainly for assassination, he's improvised to use them for other activites. (Like skipping class without anyone knowing :D jk that's more Karma)
> 
> *Tet's touch starved (This might as well be canon, from what I can see in the movie, he's a bit awkward and there's the fact he's been living alone for who knows how long-)
> 
> *Nagisa didn't cut his hair after graduating in Junior High yet.
> 
> *Nagisa doesn't want to fight/hurt/kill unless he has to. Because the last time he had to kill, he lost Korosensei.
> 
> *Nagisa will own a snake and you can't tell me otherwise. (Also probably in part 2)


End file.
